Talonscar
Talonscar is a handsome, muscular, sand-colored tom with dark amber eyes. He has a scar over his left eye. He has no power known to the clan. History Talonscar is the only son of Sarah, a kittypet, and Tornadostrike, a warrior of AuroraClan. His mother's owners were cruel, and she couldn't leave because she was a poor hunter/fighter and she was afraid that her mate's clan would never accept her, and she didn't want her kit to suffer the same fate. Tornadostrike took Talonscar, who's name was Flamekit at the time, to the clan. He told them that he found the kit by the border. Talonscar was to be taken care of by Dapplepetal. The queen was very kind to him, until she had her own kits. She pushed little Flamekit away and acted like he was a total stranger. Due to this, Talonscar believes that he can trust no one, except his friend Frostsoul who is a ghost that only Talonscar can see. Talonscar became cold and distant to all his clan mates. His father died shortly before he became an apprentice, but it was as if a stranger died to Talonscar due to Tornadostrike not wanting the clan to find out that he was Talonscar's father. When Talonscar became an apprentice with the name of Flamepaw, he was given the harshest mentor because Flamepaw would rarely obey anyone in the clan. His mentor was Floodfang, an despite his seemingly calm and laid-back attitude, he was a strict mentor and expected a lot out of his apprentices, and would be punished harshly if they did not meet his standards. Talonscar's sheer determination to become a warrior and his extreme aggressiveness even startled Floodfang. One day while out hunting, the apprentice spotted an eagle many time size size. He was able to kill the bird, but a long scar was left over his left eye left his vision damaged. The clan decided that he could not continue his warrior training. The medicine cat, Bramblethorn, pitted the apprentice, who was now cruelly re-named Talonpaw. She decided to allow him to become the medicine cat apprentice. Bramblethorn died leaving her apprentice as the medicine cat at a very young age. Many cats think he is insane and a poor medicine cat since he often wanders around the forest away from the medicine den, normally talking to Frostsoul. Personality Talonscar when he was a kit was curious and very nice. Once Dapplepetal decided that she no longer cared for him as her adopted son, Talonscar's personality changed drastically. This event also caused many of the other cats to look down upon him, which made him feel that he had to prove himself by becoming the best warrior in the clan. Currently he acts very mean and bitter to his clan mates and will shout and hiss if he finds one of them to be annoying. He also seems to hate loud noises and strongly dislikes the deputy. Trivia *He does in fact have a special power like the rest of the cats in AuroraClan, though he nor no one else realizes it. His power is that he can see ghosts/spirits (other than Frostsoul). Though, because of this, others think he is crazy and talks to himself. Category:Toms Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Medicine Cats Category:AuroraClan Cats